wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Highlord Demitrian
Highlord Demitrian is a level 62 quest giver located at the Ravaged Twilight Camp in the contested territory of Silithus. He is a major character in the quest to get . Apparently not all the Twilight's Hammer followers are the skilled warlocks they purport to be. A warlock called Highlord Demitrian got a bit greedy raising the crystals of Silithus from beneath the sands. It seems he tried to enslave a powerful air elemental called Thunderaan, but got caught himself. Now he and his men serve the wind elemental, searching the area for a talisman.Lands of Mystery, page 54 Demitrian was recruited at an early age by the Twilight's Hammer, who found him a willing and able student of the Shaman's art - a rare feature in a human. He grew quickly in rank and power, earning the rank of highlord at an unusually young age. Unfortunately, his brashness led to overconfidence. While serving at a post in the Crystal Vale in Silithus, he learned secret ways to soothe and control the enraged air elementals there. Convinced he could bend any elemental to his will, he dared assault an enormous wind elemental called Thunderaan. Instead of taking control of the elemental, Demitrian fell under its sway. Soon after, the forces of air demolished the Twilight's Hammer outpost, but Demitrian was allowed to live as Thunderaan's servant. Now he searches for the remaining essences of his master, torn from him by Ragnaros in ages past.Lands of Mystery, page 55 Quests He starts the following quests: * * Dialogue When talked to, he tells you how about The Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth from the point of view of the Old Gods, and how Prince Thunderaan was consumed by Ragnaros. :Look to this ravaged field and know the power that the elements hold, . What do you know of it? :I know much, listen and be educated, . I am listening, Demitrian. :In the time before time, what the usupers would later call the First Age of Creation, my master and his siblings ruled over this world. It was they, the Old Gods who created all. :And it was they who would ultimately be cast down by those that would call themselves Shapers. Continue, please. :Their manifest forms weak from eons of battle, imprisoned beneath the world - the world that they themselves created - the corruption of the Titan Shapers would permeate through the surface and befoul the Old Gods. :It was then and there that the brothers did turn. For five millennia a battle was fought at the core of this world. A battle? :It was during the Elemental Sundering that the Firelord, Ragnaros, would seek to consume my Lord, Thunderaan, Prince of Air. : :Speak his name and I will decorate this ravaged camp with your entrails. Be silent and listen. .'' :It was the Lieutenants of Ragnaros, Geddon and Garr, who would perpetrate the betrayal against my Lord. Thunderaan was caught unaware. ''Caught unaware? How? :The Firelord's advances were wholly unknown to Thunderaan. before my Lord could react, Sulfuras, legendary hammer of Ragnaros, would strike an unmerciful blow. Thunderaan fell, utterly defeated. :The Firelord feasted upon the essence of my Lord, but was unable to consume him entirely. So what did Ragnaros do next? :What little remained of Thunderaan's essence was stored within a talisman of elemental binding. Ragnaros then shattered the talisman in two flawless pieces. the pieces assigned to his Lieutenants... After giving him one of the Bindings of the Windseeker. : :You have recovered my Master's eternal prison! :Oh long have I waited for this day and finally, it is realized. :He must be released! What must be done? :I hold the vessel of his rebirth. Should you be prepared to take on this task, you will be required to fortify the vessel and ultimately, break the hold of Ragnaros himself! The Firelord and all who dare stand in my way shall reel from my wrath. :The vessel of rebirth must be fortified with elementium. I know of only one source of the mineral: the elemental planes, at the core of our world. :There is one, an Earthshaper, who may know more than I about the acquisition of such things. You must find this Earthshaper! I shall scour the earth for this Earthshaper. What of the essence? :The corporeal form of Ragnaros must be destroyed. From the remnants, his essence shall emerge. In this weakened state, Ragnaros' grip on the prison of Thunderaan is loosed. The essence itself acting as a key... Give me the vessel, Highlord. Highlord Demitrian then gives you the . References External links pl:Highlord Demitrian Category:Human quest givers Category:Silithus NPCs Category:Twilight's Hammer Category:Shamans Category:Warlocks